Boss Romano and Chibi Spain!
by MaydoMia
Summary: *Yes, you read that right.* England's drunk...Again. This time, he uses his magic to turn Spain back into a toddler! What happens when Spain becomes a chibi in need of a caretaker? Romano becomes the boss! Will Roma be able to handle Baby Spain?


**A/n- **MY GOSH! This one took forever to write! *huff* Thanks Rini...You have squeezed out all of my creative juices. I'm taking a writing vacation =.=. Anwho~! The tables have turned! Romano's the boss now :D Hehe, this was a request, but like I said, I'm taking a break.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy loves~!

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Romano and Chibi Spain<strong>

"Hey England! You feel like going out for a drink?" the spastic American asked him companion. The Englishman turned to look at his former territory. Raising one of his thick eyebrows, he questioned the American's reason. "Why would I go out for a drink with you, you twit?" the rather unpleasant country snapped. Economic troubles were agitated the country, especially since the reason for his economic troubles were kind of stupid. "Well I heard you were under a bit of stress lately. I thought it would be nice to take your mind off of it by going out for a drink." America explained, slightly hurt by his former fathering nation's hostility.

Realizing that he just snapped at America, England recollected himself. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I guess the stress is getting to me. Um, sure. I think a drink would be perfect." America's eyes showed his joy. "Alright! Oh dude, you are hilarious when you're drunk. Did I ever tell you that?" America asked.

"W-What are you talking about you git? I don't do anything when I'm drunk!" the Englishman retorted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone's in denial." America teased. "Shut up you bloody American!" Chuckling, America started to walk away from the old nation.

"Whatever dude. I'll pick you up at six. Try not to get too crazy okay?" With one last sharp remark from the Englishman's mouth, the two went their separate ways.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what he does this time." America thought to himself.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Oy, Spain. France and I are thinking about hitting the bar later tonight. You interested?" Prussia asked, bursting into the Spaniard's office. With Spain's superior sitting behind the desk, Spain was very creative with the gestures he used to tell the albino to get the f*ck out. Standing behind the disruptive Prussian, France yanked him by the collar, removing him from the doorway. "Heh, sorry to disturb. Carry on~!" the Frenchman apologized.

Facepalming at his friend's stupidity, Spain tried to resume the conversation. His superior had a different idea though. "You better not be drinking again, Antonio. You're going to cause trouble for the people of Spain if you're drunk all the time." his boss pointed out. Nervously laughing, Spain tried to defend his actions. "Don't worry. The citizens are prospering still." With some more lame excuses, the subject was dropped, and the discussion progressed onto some more important matters.

...

"_Stupido_! You just had to barge right in didn't you? What happened to knocking?" Spain scolded, completely pissed off at Prussia for making him sound like an irresponsible bum in front of his boss.

"Sorry…But do you want to go or not?" Prussia asked again, completely blowing the subject off. Sighing at the hopeless platinum blonde, Spain agreed. "Fine. But I'm not driving you guys home." he said, throwing his car keys onto the table. "Don't worry. We'll just bug someone else to."

_"Oui_~ We always do that anyways." France added. "True..."

"Alright, enough talk, _amigos_. Let's go!"

...

"Oh gah, is it euros? Or is it pounds? Ah, I don't even care anymore." England groaned, a half empty glass of scotch in his hand. "Yo, Kirkland. you okay dude? I think you've hit your record." America pointed out, gently rubbing the country's back. Abruptly sitting up, the nation went on his usual rant. "What are you talking about you git? I'm the bloody United Kingdom! You can't tell me when I had enough! I used to rule this world! I know how to handle myself!" the moody nation cried out.

The bar, like usual, turned to look at the duo. The quick mood changes the English country had were quite entreating to the American. "Hey Jones, is your friend alright?" the bartender asked. "Yeah. He always gets like this." America replied, the usual phrase coming out.

With all of the commotion from the bar, nobody noticed the Bad Touch Trio walk in. With his sharp attractive people radar, France immediately noticed the blubbering Englishman whining and whimpering to the amused American. "_Onhonhonhon_~ Look who's here Spain." The Frenchman nudged the Spaniard. Glancing over in the general direction of France's blue eyes, Spain saw the blonde. With a slight sigh of contempt, Spain walked in the opposite direction of the Englishman.

"You're not going to say hi, Antonio?" Prussia asked, following behind his friend. "Psh, of course not. I don't need to be involved with that worthless man." Spain declared darkly. Prussia let out a low whistle. "Hostile Spain has come out to play." he teased.

Sitting far away from America and England as possible, the Trio ordered their drinks. Chatting among themselves, they didn't notice the minor disruption that was forming at the other end of the bar.

"Whoa, England. You need to calm down dude. You're about to get kicked out of the bar again." American warned the nation. Currently in the depression stage of his mood swing, England was clinging onto the American, whining on and on about how he lost his title as the world's most powerful nation. Uncomfortable with the extremeness of this emotion, America was stuck with the whimpering Englishman. "I-It's all your fault! I lost my edge when you broke away from me!" England bawled. Bored of the "It's al lyour fault!" story already, America decided to just deal with the depression until it passes…_**If**_, it passes.

At the other side, the Trio were surprisingly still sober. "It's taking longer than usual tonight." France noticed. "It is. I wonder what's up." Prussia pondered. Ignoring the other two-thirds of the Trio, Spain kept his eyes on England. _What is going on over there?_

"Hey Spain, you alright?" France asked, poking the Spaniard. His train of thought cracking, Spain looked up. "Hmm? Oh~ Yeah. I'm alright." he replied, the remnants of a cold tone still audible.

"Iggy still bugging you?" Prussia asked, noticing the narrowness in Spain's eyes. "Mm…You could say that." he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Awoh~ Don't mind him _mon ami. _You're with friends! And the Bad Touch Trio always has a good time." France reminded. "Yeah Spain, don't let the stupid English guy bring you down!" Prussia agreed. Smiling at his friend's efforts to cheer him up, Spain sat up. "You're right. I'll just ignore him." Spain said, his normal smiling returning.

A loud crash from the other side of the bar made the Trio turn their heads. Jagged little pieces of glass were scattered all over the wooden floor, oddly resembling ice. The sharp shriek of a chair rubbing against the floor was heard soon after. "I'll go get someone to clean this up. Just…Just try to calm down dude." America advised his friend. Now that depression was gone, anger took over. And an angry Englishman isn't a pretty sight to watch.

"Geez, looks like someone's drunk." Prussia commented, grabbing his glass of beer. "_Oui_~ This doesn't look too good. Hm, Arthur was always the black sheep of Europe. Doesn't know how to handle his liquor." France said quietly to himself, sipping at his drink.

Almost instantly, England's mood swing thought it would be hilarious to make him all irritable and agitated. And aggressive. Kind of like the Hulk! :D

"Hey, git! What did you call me?" England snapped at France. Gagging at the sudden comeback, the alcohol went down the wrong pipe, burning his throat in a very painful way. "Ack!"

A firm smack on the back from Prussia brought the Frenchman back to his sense. "Back off England. No need to get all angry over a joke." Spain defended. "Oh, looks who's here. Spain…" The Spaniard's name came out as a sneer off of the Englishman's tongue. Wrinkling his nose, Spain was not pleased at all with the tone.

"Look Kirkland, I'm not looking for a fight." Spain said, trying to keep the peace. "I'm sorry, but that wasn't what you said centuries ago when we were both at sea." Spain's mind immediately flashed back to his pirate- er, _conquistador _- days. England and Spain were rivals ever since then. The two pirates battled for ownership of the sea, going at it every chance they could get. One particular fight on the Mediterranean Sea especially fueled the fire between the two nations.

"What are you talking about?" Spain asked innocently, his words coming off as a total lie. Even Prussia could sense the lie. "Worse liar ever." the Prussian murmured to himself.

"You sank my bloody ship, wanker!" England objected, his voice cracking at the attempt to raise his voice. Spain crossed his arms. "I did no such thing~" he protested, lying through his teeth.

"You're going to get it now Spaniard. The Britannia Angel shows no mercy!" England glowered. Prussia had a confused look plastered on his face. "What the hell is that?" he whispered to France. France had his head in his hand. "Oh no…Why now? Of all places?"

Spain's armor was cracked. From the expression on France's face, he could tell things were going to get bad. France was the only person besides America that knew what the unpredictable drunken Englishman could do.

"_Q-Que_?" Spain stammered, looking desperately at France for an answer. Before the Frenchman could instruct the Spaniard what to do, England already started to mumble his spell:

_Spanish twit makes me sick,_

_From all the things he did,_

_Revenge is sweet and may he repeat,_

_Turn him back into a kid!  
><em>

The lights flickered and started to swing. The terrified Spaniard was just waiting for the effects of the spell to kick in. France was keeping an eye on the situation, watching for any falling lights, and Prussia was just sitting there, thinking about that spell. "That that made sense at all!" the Prussian critiqued. Hearing the comment from the albino, England snapped yet again. "Shut up! What do you know you bloody wanker?" Rolling his eyes, Prussia turned to see what happened to Spain.

As if a huge gust of wind flew into the bar, a line of glasses tipped over, crashing to the ground. Focusing all of his dark magic onto Antonio, Iggy never broke concentration until the outcome he wanted happened. The disturbance certainly was freaking out that other bar goers; a majority of them were leaving. It was like a tornado was inside the bar while it was a clear night outside. Strange indeed.

Suddenly, the lights stopped flickering, and they soon came to a stop from their violent swinging. The glasses lined up on the counter stopped falling, and Iggy calmed down. Right where the tall Spaniard was, a small child sat, scared and confused eyes looking around. He was like a deer in headlights, that glazed over look taking over his usually animated self.

The Englishman let out a cheer of victory. "It worked! My spell worked! That idiot Spaniard is a toddler again!"

While he was celebrating, France and Prussia looked down at their now chibi-fied friend. Antonio's eyes soon were relaxed, and that adorable look of a small child took over.

Through his eyes, the bar was like a maze. Sitting on the floor really changed your view on things, especially when you're about two years old. Many locals stared at the Spaniard in amazement, their views on magic most likely changing at that very moment. Others whipped out their camera phones to take pictures. Antonio whined in disapproval. _What am I? A circus animal? Have you no shame…_

he thought to himself. A grown man's mind in a toddler's body…Why does this sound so familiar?

Getting annoyed by the flash photography, Chibi Spain decided to crawl under the bar, hiding behind Prussia and France's bar stools. Even from under here, Spain could clearly hear France's pedobearish squeals. ***shudder***

"Oh Spain~ You're so adorable! I knew you were cute as a kid, but I didn't know you were _this_ cute!"

_Gosh, that man just doesn't know when to stop..._

A pale hand reached under the table, handing the toddler a little snack. "Cool it France. Remember, it's Spain we're talking about." Prussia reminded. Spain reached out for the yummy snack, but he was soon pulled out from under the table. Before he knew it, he was seated in France's lap. "_Onhon_~ I can finally make Spain French territory now though. You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for this." Spain's eyes showed it all. _It's official, France is a creeper. PRUSSIA HELP!_

Desperate, Spain reached out his hands, trying to get Prussia's attention. Being the blind idiot he is though, he didn't noticed. Much to his displeasure, France was petting Spain's head. _I feel like a cat…I don't like it._

Seeing how France's hand was fairly close, Antonio decided to do what any other rebellious toddler would of done. He bit him.

_"_Ah! What was that for Spain?" France pouted. Trying to look scary, Antonio pouted as well. As you know, when a little kid pouts, it's not scary. It's absolutely _adorable_! France cuddled the toddler one last time before handing him over to Prussia.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That lame spell actually worked. Now the question is, what are we going to do now?" Prussia asked, handing Spain another munchie. Contently sucking on the little cracker, Spain allowed Prussia to messed with his hair._ Anyone besides Francis…And Kirkland of course. Speaking of Kirkland, where did he go?_

Spain searched the bar for any signs of that bitter Englishman. Nothing. _He probably got dragged home by America…_ Spain concluded.

"Oohh~ Let me take Spain home, Prussia! He's absolutely adorable!" France insisted. Spain clung onto Prussia in protest. "Uh, I don't think he likes that idea France…Maybe I can take him home? I'm better with kids than Ludwig is." Prussia pointed out. Spain shook his head in defiance yet again. _Geez Prussia, you can barely take care of yourself. I'm going to starve in your place!_

Spain decided to show that he was still the same Spain, just inside a toddler's body. Pointing at France, the word "Pedobear." came out. He then turned to Prussia and pointed at him, saying "Stupid." The two older nations stared at Spain. "Well, looks like it's the same old Spain. I'm offended, but glad to know you're not completely clueless buddy." Prussia grinned.

France, completely disappointed that his friend thought he was a "pedobear", grumpily answered with, "Isn't it obvious? We find England and make him change Spain back. Until then, I guess we can find someone to take care of Antonio."

_Someone to take care of me huh? Well, those two are out. Germany scares me, and he's clueless with kids. Austria…I don't want him. Hungary's violent. Hmm…Who's good with kids? … Ita-chan! He's great with the little ones! Hang on a a minute…Ita-chan…Italy lives with ROMANO! Perfect! Fantastic! Romano can't say no to me! Best. Plan. EVER!_

"Mano! I want Mano!" Spain called out. The toddler paused. _What the-? Great…I have the vocabulary of a 2-year old too. Mm…At least I have my thoughts!_

"Mano?" Prussia repeated, unsure of who Spain was talking about. "Romano, stupid. Tsk, you made me bleed Spain. Bad baby."

Giving France a derp face, all the signs of an innocent child were at full swing. "Aww I can't stay mad at that face!" Uncomfortable with his friend's reaction towards the small child, Prussia changed the subject. "Er, let's get out of here. People are starting to stare. I'm pretty sure toddlers aren't allowed in bars. Especially not in this one." he stated, getting out of his seat.

"Just bear with us for one more night okay Spain? Then we'll drop you off at Romano's place tomorrow." Spain nodded in reply and rested his head on Prussia's shoulder. _Goodness, I sure do get sleepy easily now. I wonder how Roma will react…_

**-The Next Day-**

_Wow, when they said we'll "drop you off", they weren't kidding. _

Chibi Spain was sitting on the Italies' front porch, practically abandoned by his friends. Staring at the doorbell high above his head, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to reach it. Spain decided to plop down and sit on the step for a while. Maybe he'll think of a way to ring the doorbell…

_I wonder what Romano's doing now…_

**-Inside the Italy Household-**

"Where do you think you're going?" Romano's serious tone interrogated his younger brother. Caught red handed, Italy pouted. "~Ve, why do you always have to sound so mean, Romano?" he asked. "Where are you going Italy?" Romano repeated.

"I'm going to Germany's house!" the nation replied cheerfully. "What did I tell you about hanging around that stupid potato eater?" Watching out for any signs of a chokehold coming up, Italy carefully made his way past his brother. "That I shouldn't…But we're just going to watch a movie this time!" he added. "I could care less what you two are doing! I don't want you hanging around that potato-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the Italian's sentence. "We'll continue this later. Coming!" he hollered at the closed door. Clicking all of the locks open, Romano pulled the door open. The Italian didn't see anyone at the door. Confused, Romano poked is head out the door, the warm air hitting his face. Just when he was about to close the door, a small voice called out.

"Roma~!" Romano froze. "Spain?" he called. He could hear his boyfriend's voice, but the Spaniard was nowhere to be found. Another call echoed through the air. "Mano!"

Sensing the voice coming from below, Romano looked down. He was shocked at the sight.

"~Ve! Romano, who's at the door?" Italy's gentle voice called from behind. Romano didn't reply. "Lovino? You okay?" Italy's head peeked behind his brother's, his eyes seeing the small child.

"Aww he's cute! Who is he, Romano?" Italy asked, resting his chin on Romano's shoulder. The southern half of Italy struggled to say what his mind was thinking, Finally, when his brain could control his mouth again, the name choppily flowed out. "S-Spain."

The small child happily nodded. "Si~!" Gasping, Italy immediately reached down and picked up the small nation. "Spain? I never would of guessed! Aw, you're so cute!" Italy cooed, completely forgetting the fact that Spain used to be an _adult_ nation, _not_ a chibi one.

"What the hell happened to you?" Romano asked, still shocked by the sight. _Now how do I tell him this toddler style?_

Spain thought about what would be the best way to tell Romano. After a while of thinking, he finally got it. He pointed to his eyebrow!

With a "WTF" face, it was clear that Romano was clueless at what it meant. Miraculously, Italy figured it out. "England? Did England do it?" he asked the nation. Spain nodded. "England? Oh! Eyebrows! I get it now. Great…Eyebrows turned you into a kid. What am I suppose to do with you now?" Romano growled exasperatedly. Now, he exactly won't admit it, but Romano was partially mad because now, he can't do anything with his boyfriend. Because that would be creepy if he did…

Anywho~

"Ah?" Spain cooed, reaching out for Romano. "~Ve, I guess you have to take care of him until we find out how to change him back." Italy noted, handing over baby Spain.

"Me? Uh-uh, _you're_ taking care of him." Romano corrected. "But I have to leave soon! Germany gets mad when I'm late. He's scary when he's mad." Italy explained, his voice getting softer as he thought about the angry Germany. A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, Romano frowned. "Fine. Leave me with the baby. You better get home soon though."

"Don't worry! I will. Oh hey! Maybe Germany can help us! He can persuade England to turn Spain back! He's very persuasive~" _Yeah…That's what it's called_. Romano thought to himself.

Italy turned to look at the clock hanging in the living room. "Oh! I have to go now. Have fun you two!" the joyful nation suddenly dismissed. Before Romano could object, his younger brother way already out of the house.

Another sigh escaping, Romano looked down at the small child he was carrying. "_Idiota_, why did you let him turn you into a baby?" he snapped. _Well I don't know Romano, why did I? Psh…Don't push the blame on me!_

"Mmm…" Baby Spain pouted. Romano's tough guy act was suddenly flawed. The Italian cracked a small smile at the baby. Hoisting him up higher, Romano carried Spain towards the nearest chair. "What do you want to do now Spain?" he asked. Allowing Chibi Spain to sit in his lap, Romano waited for his reply. _Game! I wanna play a game! Oh man, the baby side is taking over me…NO!_

"Game!" the small nation yelled. "A game huh? What kind of game?" Spain sat and thought for a minute. _Peek a boo would be nice…But even at this age, I think I'm a bit too old for it. Hmm…Oh! I know!_

"Hide and seek?" Spain suggested. Romano glanced around his house before replying. "Yeah. I guess it's safe enough here for hide and seek." The Italian carefully set the toddler down. "Okay. I'll count to ten while you go hide okay?" Spain nodded. Walking blindly to a wall, Romano started to count. "1…2…3…4…" Little footsteps could be heard behind him. Even with his eyes closed, Romano could tell Spain was going upstairs. "5…6…7..8…" A door closing was heard as well. "9…10! Ready or not Spain, here I come!" Making a beeline straight to the staircase, Romano knew exactly where the Spaniard was hiding.

Once he was at the top of the staircase, Romano made his way to the closet near his room. It was the obvious hiding spot for a two year old, and by the looks of it, Spain was the classic toddler. "Ah-ha!" Romano cried out as he opened the door. Nothing.

"Hmm..I guess he was smarter than I thought." Romano thought aloud, closing the door. Wandering around the second floor, he glanced at random rooms, debating whether or not it was "toddler worthy". Only one room complied with that label: Feliciano's room.

It was probably a little kid's paradise in his room. Running straight to said room, Romano didn't hesitate to swing the door forcefully open. Not surprisingly, Spain was't in there. Of course he wasn't silly. No toddler is slow enough to stand smack dab in the middle of a room! A quick thought flashing in his mind, Romano walked over to Feliciano's closet. Just like before, he swung the door open. This time though, a squealing Spain was in there.

Instinctively, little Spain tried to make a break for it. Being quick, Romano reached down and grabbed the running toddler before he could get far. "Gotcha!" he triumphantly yelled. "Ah ha~!" Spain squealed. Chuckling to himself, Romano carried the squirming Spain downstairs. "I win." he declared. Of course, being a 2-year old, Spain could of cared less.

The trip downstairs was a bumpy one to a small chid. Every step Romano took made Spain feel like he was going to fall. After a while, Baby Spain decided to hug Romano around the neck for safety. _Now I know how Romano felt when he was younger…_

"Did you enjoy yourself _España_?" Romano asked. "Mhm! Mano good at hide and seek." Spain said, his adult mind trying its best to form a proper sentence. That wasn't the easiest thing. "Hey, you can talk now. Kind of…" As Spain was about to say something else, a grumbling interrupted him.

"Whoa, looks like someone's hungry. Let's go see what we have to eat." Swinging a right, the two made their way to the kitchen. His arms getting tired fro carrying Spain, Romano set the Spaniard down onto the granite counter. "Stay. Don't fall off the counter now." he warned.

Spain was a pretty obedient child actually. Satisfied with Spain's behavior, the Italian made his way over to the refrigerator. "Hmm…You in the mood for some pasta?" Romano asked. Spain nodded. "Tomato?" the small nation asked. "Of course!" Romano replied, throwing ingredients onto the counter. A few of them were fairly close to hitting the child. _Goodness Romano, do you not realize I'm here?_

"Okay! Let's get cooking Spain~"

**-After Some Awesome Italian Cooking-**

"Aaaannd…Done! How does it look Spain?" Romano asked, presenting the freshly made pasta to the younger nation. "Yay~!" Spain cheered. Proud of himself, Romano placed the plate on the table, grabbing a fork along the way. Once that was done, it was time to put Spain in the chair! Er, or a makeshift highchair rather…

"Here you go." Romano said, handing Spain a fork. Taking the fork in his hand, Spain awkwardly tried to eat the pasta. _Crap…I don't know how to hold a fork anymore!_

"Eh?" Spain whined, the fork not cooperating with his small hand. Seeing Spain struggle, Romano decided it was probably a good time to step in. "How about I feed it to you instead?" he suggested. Without any hesitation, Spain stuck the fork out, waiting for Romano to grab it. Backing away from the pointy object before it stabbed him in the face, Romano took the fork from Spain. Without waiting for the older nation to even get food on the fork first, Spain already had his mouth open. "Ah~" Softly laughing yet again, Romano twirled some pasta onto the fork and fed baby Spain. A content smile immediately formed as the baby nation chewed. "You like it?" Romano asked lightly. Spain ecstatically nodded. "Si~! Mano good cook!" _He actually isn't all that stupid after all_ Romano thought to himself, twirling another forkful of pasta.

As dinner progressed, the food was slowly disappearing from the plate…But somehow it magically got onto Spain. "Geez, you're a messy eater Spain." Romano criticized, wiping off what he could from Spain's face. "Heh~!" was all the Spaniard could respond with. "Gah, this isn't coming off. You know what time it is now?" the Italian asked, getting Spain out of his highchair. "_Que_?"

"Bath time." As though that phrase was a curse word, Baby Spain made a huge fuss over it. "No! No bath time!" he whined. Trying to keep the messy baby from getting tomato sauce all over him, Romano carried Spain upstairs to the nearest bathroom. "No complaining. You really need one. You have tomato sauce all over you!" Accepting that he lost the battle, Spain pouted, whining all the way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Romano set Spain down on the clean linoleum floor. "Gah, you got tomato sauce all over me. Remind me to go change later." Romano said as he opened up the cabinet. Pulling out some clean towels and some other supplies needed for bath time, the Italian didn't notice that his baby nation had ran away. Even when he filled the tub, Romano didn't notice Spain's disappearance.

"Okay Spain, let's get you in the bath, hm? Spain? Spain! " That mini heart attack parents (and kids) get when they lose someone in a mall sudden struck the Italian. "Oy, Spain! Where are you?" Romano called, his voice echoing in the empty house. Feeling kind of lost, Romano only had one clue, and that was the fading trail of tomato sauce that Spain somehow managed the leave on the floor. _He didn't even have sauce on his feet! Oh gosh =.="_

Following the trail, Romano managed to get to his room. Opening the door, he saw an empty room. "Of course…Spain! Where are you? Come on Spain! Come out!" Romano called, hoping the baby nation would eventually come out. Meanwhile, while Romano was wandering the house looking for him, Spain was hiding out underneath Romano's bed. _Hehe, hide and seek is always better when it's totally uncalled for~_ Spain thought to himself.

"Come on _España_! This isn't time for hide and seek right now…Augh, I'll even add bubbles to your bath! Just come out!" Romano hollered. _Bubbles? _

At that moment, the childish nation's body decided to betray him. "Achoo!" Spain sneezed, a high pitched squeak revealing his hiding spot. "Hmm? There you are!" Seeing Spain under his bed, Romano felt a pang of irritation just then. "_Stupido_! You got tomato sauce all over the house and under my bed!" his hissed, pulling Spain out. Feeling bad that he made a mess, Spain frowned. Even if it's Spain, Romano didn't like seeing kids frown. "Gah, never mind. I'll just making Italy clean it up later or something. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Returning to the bathroom, Romano kept his promise and added some bubbles to the bathwater. Spain was soon splashing and playing with the rubber duck in the water. "Hehe! Quack! Heh!" the country happily squealed, splashing water everywhere. "I know you had this weird obsession with turtles, but I couldn't find one anywhere. So I thought a duck would work just for tonight." Romano explained, dipping a washcloth in the soapy water. A happy baby noise from Spain showed that he appreciated the toy. Sitting back to watch the toddler play, Romano felt droplets of water splash onto his cheek. "Hey, hey. Calm down. You're making another mess. Now, hold still." he commanded, rubbing the washcloth on Spain's body, the tomato sauce finally coming off.

Like a typical two year old, Spain refused to stay still. Sneaking in a splash here and there, Spain managed to have some fun still. One splash went to far though. A huge wet spot on Romano's shirt and part of his pants quieted the toddler. "Oops…"

"Antonio…Fernández…Carriedo… (=.=")" Romano muttered in a warning tone. Antonio sunk down into the water a bit, ashamed of his last splash. Seeing how the young nation was acting, Romano sighed. "It's alright. I needed to change anyways remember? It just..caught me off guard that's all. No harm done." he added, continuing to wash the small nation. After that, Spain decided it was enough splashing. _Yeah I'm done. I'll just stick with this duck. Quack~! :3 Hehe! If only it was a turtle…Gumi!_

Bath time wrapped up, and both Romano and Spain were in a towel. Well, Romano just had a towel. Spain was in one :P Leading Spain towards his room, Romano realized something that he wished he realized before. "Crap! I don't have any clothes for you!" Spain stopped walking. "Huh?" Worried that Spain would catch a cold, Romano frantically tried to think of possible things Spain could wear. As he was drying Spain off, he thought up an idea. "Perfect! Stay here Spain." he ordered. Spain found himself a seat on Romano's bed and nodded, wrapping himself in the towel to keep warm.

Running to the other end of the house, Romano reached what Italy and him called the storage room. It was like America's attic, except it had the Italies' history it instead of that "stupid hamburger eater's" Swinging the door open, Romano hopped over a few boxes before reaching the spot he wanted. He tossed some boxes over to the side,and after some brief looking, he finally found what he was looking for. "I really hope my old clothes fit him." Romano hoped. Ah yes, the clothes Romano wore when he was living with Spain is now being passed…back to Spain. Ironic isn't it?

Romano carried the clothes back to his room, and quickly dress Spain. The younger country knew right away whose clothes these were. "Haha~! Mano's!" he cooed. Romano smiled as he pulled the shirt over Spain's head. "Yep. My old clothes. It certainly brings back some memories huh?" Spain nodded as he reach up, signifying he wanted to be picked up. Romano did what was requested, and he immediately felt a tiny head rest against his shoulder. A soft yawn soon followed. "Looks like it's bed time. What do you say Spain?" Romano asked. Spain replied with a sleepy nod, rubbing his eye.

"Do you need a potty break?" Romano asked, not taking any chances. He would _not_ be in a happy mood if Spain wet the bed. Especially not his bed. "No~" Spain replied, snuggling deeper into Romano's shoulder. Romano gently bounced the toddler, the movement soothing the sleepy child. A hushed Italian lullaby was heard as well, a comforting humming in the Spaniard's ear. As the child's breathing slowed, Romano decided it was time to tuck Spain in. _I don't think Italy's coming home anytime soon. Spain can have my bed for tonight…_

As Romano made his way to his bed, he felt Spain stir in his sleep. The small Spaniard's green eyes were slightly opened. "What's wrong Spain?" Romano asked. Unexpectedly, the small toddler climbed up to Romano's cheek, a small kiss planted lightly on it. Only a small whisper was audible next. "_Te amo_, _Mano_."

Shocked by the sudden move, Romano instinctively was about to object like he usually did with adult Spain. Before he could say anything though, the little nation was already knocked out. Glancing down at the peacefully sleeping Spain, Romano sighed and continued the trip to his bed. He gently laid the sleeping Spaniard down onto the plush mattress, taking every measure to not wake him up. As he was about to pull the covers over the small body, Spain started to roll in his sleep. That mini heart attack returned in the Italian when he realized that Spain was about the roll right off the high bed. In a flash, Romano was able to catch Spain just in time, the toddler's body close to the ground. Romano sighed a breath of relief and returned Spain to the top of the mattress. "Maybe I should sleep with you instead…" Romano figured.

After changing out of his wet clothes, the older Italian climbed into his bed right next to the knocked out Spaniard. Out of the entire house, the only sound that could be heard was the innocent snores of Antonio, and the humming of the Vargas' air conditioner. Romano stretched in bed, his body ready for bed. He looked down at Spain one last time. Sucking his thumb, he was no doubt a cute baby. And for now, he was Romano's baby. Running a tender hand through Spain's hair, Romano watched his beloved country sleep. He wasn't his stupid, idiotic country today. Spain was his lovable, carefree, and high-spirited nation. And he'll always will be. No matter how old he is.

Another quiet sigh from Romano, the Italian bent down and gently kissed Spain's cheek, returning the affection that the toddler had given him earlier. Brushing his thumb over the smooth skin of Spain's cheek, Romano savored the peaceful moment.

_"Buona notte España. Ti amo, anche."_

_..._

"Ack! You stupid piece of-"

Romano's green eyes shot open, his ears waking up to some profanity. Awoken by a loud crash downstairs, the Italian's heart jumped yet again. He practically paled when he saw who was next to him in bed. No one.

"Spain? Oh man, where are you Spain?" he yelled, pulling all of the sheets off the bed. The toddler was no where to be found. Romano jumped off the bed and searched all over his room. Baby Spain was no where to be found. Just when he was about to run downstairs, a pile of fabric laying close to Italy's bed caught Romano's attention. His memory reminded him what they were. "M-My old clothes…Spain's-!" Before the sentence could be finished, the bedroom door was opened. "Oh there you are Roma. Glad to see you're awake!"

Adult Spain was standing in front of Romano. _What the-?_

"You stupid tomato bastard! You just had to scare me like that don't you? Where have you been?" Romano fumed. "Downstairs in the kitchen. You didn't hear all of that racket? I practically burned myself while making breakfast." Spain explained, walking over closer to the Italian. "Y-You're an adult again. How did that happen?" Romano asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure. I remember going to bed as a two- year old, but when I woke up, I was back to normal. I guess England's stupid spell only lasted for a drunk apparently messes with the magic. I hope you don't mind. I had to borrow some of your clothes, Roma. Oh, and Ita-chan called this morning. He slept over at Germany's house last night. He'll be home by lunch time. Oh and-" the talkative Spaniard continued to rant about all the things that had happened that morning and partially last night. Romano was still adjusting to seeing Adult Spain again. He practically zoned out to everything Spain was saying.

"Thanks for taking care of me by the way. I know I was a handful." This one sentence caught Romano's attention. "Oh, well you weren't that bad…" Romano added, awkwardly rubbing ththe at back of his neck. "Well that's good to know. I'll pay you back one day…Oh hey, Roma?" Spain called.

"W-What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you…You'd make a pretty good dad one day." Spain said, wrapping his arms around the short Italian. "Or mom." he added teasingly. " W-What do you mean a mo-" the Italian's objection was cut short by a kiss, something they both had been missing for an entire day.

_Glad you're back Spain. Glad you're back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** TaDa! Spamano is done! Ahh~ the cuteness. I hope you guys liked it ^.^ Any missing words and stuff is Fanfiction's fault. Misspelling and that kind of stuff it minem but missing words are not. Okay~ Hope you guys liked it! Reviews would make my day ^.^ Geez, you guys sure love your Mafia xD So many favorites of that one! But, no reviews :/ Oh well, you guys will review when you want to :) Kay, I think that's it for now. Bai!


End file.
